The present invention relates to a crimp press for the production of a crimping connection by means of a driven crimping device, which device connects an end of a conductor of a cable with a crimping contact.
An installation for the production of a crimping connection is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,966.806. An engine drives an eccentric shaft, which moves up and down a carriage with crimping devices. An encoder, driven by the motor shaft, serves for the indication of the position of the crimping device. The crimping contact, which is to be connected with an end of a conductor, lies on a fixed anvil, whereby the tabs of the crimping contact are plastic deformed by the downward movement of the crimping device and provide the connection to the conductor. The position of the crimping device within the crimping area is measured by means of a height sensor, whereby the sensor signal is employed independently from the encoder signal.
It is a disadvantage of this well-known installation that the crimp press lies idle for a longer time, due to the necessity of device change when processing different crimping contacts. The crimp press, in particular the different crimping device, must be installed for the crimping contact process to be started again. Moreover, the crimping contact supply, the roller and the band with the taped crimping contacts must be changed and then mounted again.
A crimping installation, which comprises several crimping devices located next to each other on an adjustable platform, is shown in the European patent document EP 711 010 B1. The platform is moved until the desired crimping device stops under a fixed drive unit and, by means of this drive unit, the production of crimping connections is operable. Globally, a number of different crimping contacts can be processed, according to the number of crimping devices, whereby this kind of crimping installation is mainly utilized for the production of wire harnesses.
It is a disadvantage of this installation that with the change of contact rollers or crimping devices, the plant must be stopped and partially dismantled.